Dinner
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: Jason, for this Christmas, goes home for the first time in a good long while...


Jason wasn't sure how to feel about being invited to Christmas dinner. He'd decided to accept because, free food. And also because it had been Alfred who'd done the invite. He wasn't going to stay. That his invite was stated at an early time though made him curious.

On arriving at the manor however, it unnerved him to find no one upon entry. Yep, it wasn't disappointment that he felt on not being greeted. On not being anticipated. Nope. Not at all.

Heading past the receiving room then past the library, past the dining room and finally into the kitchen. He stopped and stared. He also squashed down on the worry he'd felt at the empty rooms he'd passed by.

"Huh."

Jason was too much at a loss of words as he stared at his…at the Batclan being made to stand in the corner and away from the…he wasn't actually sure what it was but he at least thought it was made of dough. Right? There was flour on every surface. Both in the kitchen and on the shoulders and heads of everyone, even Alfred though to a lesser extent.

"Leave your jacket on the rack, Master Jason. Everything's still where it should be, I trust you still remember?"

"Uh." Alfred raised a brow at his stutter. A memory coming through his confusion. Wait. Did Alfred actually expect him to…The butler's other brow followed. Yep, he did. "Sure, Alfie." He turned around to do as asked and spared the bats and birds one last confused look. A look that was returned as the butler started herding them out of the kitchen.

"And no weapons in the house, Master Jason."

"I…didn't bring any." He ignored the looks of surprise and left to do as asked. He really hadn't brought them. Or at least, not inside. He'd left them instead on his bike before stashing the ride on the covered overhang of the manor entrance. Alfred would be giving him another look when he found out. Jason didn't feel like he was actually welcome to park in the garage. Also, parking out front made it easier to escape.

Hanging his jacket on the coat rack nearby, Jason then began rolling his sleeves up on the walk back. Passing by the silently watching bats (Tim, Cass and Bruce), he then shook his head at a scowling Damian and pouting Dick. Once in the kitchen, Jason went straight for the dishcloth on the counter and assisted Alfred in cleaning up. By some miracle he knew was just normal Alfred, the bigger part of the mess the others made had been cleaned up in the time it took him to leave his jacket and return.

Once the kitchen was safe to use again, Jason still steadily ignored the others (minus Bruce. Jason was surprised at first but somehow he guessed that the he'd remembered this drill and did what he should've done in the first place -stay out of the kitchen. Jason wasn't sure what the old man was thinking. He was a kitchen disaster, hadn't he learned that already?) and cleaned his hands up till below his elbows before getting the spare apron in the pantry and putting it on. Heading for the cabinets he exchanged a smile with Alfred when he opened the higher cupboards.

"I'll leave up to you then, Master Jason, should we need anything up there." Jason smiled. He could finally reach _all_ the cupboards. No more step stool for him. Though he doubted he'd be reaching up much. Alfred had surely prepared beforehand and had everything in reach.

"Now then, out with you young masters and miss. Jason and I have it covered."

If it surprised them that Alfred had casually called him by name only, Jason didn't know. He'd already turned away to look at the ingredients already laid out. When it came to cooking with Alfred, they had this thing that Bruce used to envy. In the kitchen, Jason had always insisted that Alfred was the master but since it made Alfie uncomfortable to be called master (which he totally was. Ruler of all things tasty). It ended with them being equals so just being called by his name was correct. Also, it had been tedious to be called the full title every time Alfred had needed an ingredient or kitchen tool.

Looking at the chopping board, he saw several tomatoes and other herbs ready for slicing. Knowing Alfred, the slower cook meals were probably already done and only needed reheating. He saw pasta cooking in the pot. Another set of pasta (linguine this time) and another group of ingredients. Then he saw the many chicken cuts. Cut cleanly beforehand and was nearly defrosted. A bowl of mix stood nearby. Fried chicken. Yes! He missed that. Alfred had his own secret group of herbs and spices.

Checking everything else to get back that familiar rhythm, he walked slowly to and fro. Potatoes for the salad. Ingredients for what might be vegetarian meals for the little imp. He wasn't too familiar with that spectrum of food. He hadn't really cooked much that wasn't the easy desserts he found online for when the brat came to visit.

Speaking of desserts…"Alfie, what else we cooking for after? Any sweets in mind? Apart from your cookies of course. Can I get a bite soon?"

Alfred only gave him look. On someone else it would've been an eye roll. "We will follow tradition and have everyone decorate their batch of cookies for later. As for the rest of the dessert, you might find one ready for making in the fridge."

Curious, Jason opened the fridge to see what he was talking about. Looking past the regular fare as well as the meals already set aside, Jason saw it. Condensed milk. Small boxes of all purpose cream. Crushed graham crackers. All the ingredients necessary for…

"Graham cake." Memories came back to him of past Christmases. Of his mother when she'd still been all the way there to care for him. Of this same dessert that sat on their table. It wasn't exactly cheap to buy the ingredients but it was collectively cheaper than buying a Christmas cake. Even the small ones cost too much. But making their own no bake cake was better especially since, depending on their budget, they could make as small as what could be bought or large enough to fill the only glass container they had. It also had the added bonus of becoming a bonding moment between them. His mom had seen a commercial that gave a too fast step by step but she remembered most of it. The fruit had been the most expensive but it was worth it.

Jason stared at the ingredients that had been set aside. A bowl of pre-cut fruits beside it. Just like before. Alfred would bring these out and then ask him what fruit he wanted to use for this Christmas.

Breathing in a stuttering breath, Jason stepped back from the fridge and stared at Alfred.

"Something the matter, Jason?" the butler asked as he continued with stirring the pot making sure the pasta had not stuck to the pan.

The pasta too. Everything they were cooking. He could see it now. Spaghetti had been their usual fair for Christmas. He had liked slurping it up and making a mess of it. Pretending not to like it when his mother reached over to clean his sauce covered chin. They would argue over the half a chicken bought on sale and covered in the crispy mix that came with free gravy. He'd win the leg only because she would give in. The macaroni salad had usually been an extra. If they could afford it for that year then that was good.

"Alfie…" He would not cry. He won't.

Of course, there was more of it now. And other meals included. Alfie's own spare ribs to add to the meat in the menu. Pasta in white sauce with his own mix of herbs and spices. Potato salad. Chestnuts on the side. Other meals to accommodate the resident vegetarian. But still…

His silence had the butler look up at him. Whatever he saw on his face, Alfred gave an uncertain smile. Jason gave in then. He quickly closed the fridge and walked up to the old man. When he'd stepped away from the pot and had placed the stirrer down, Jason engulfed him in a hug.

"There. There, Master Jason." Alfred stroked his back as he gave a sniff. "I had hoped you would be happy. We can remove them off the menu if you want."

"No!" Jason reared back and said, "I am happy, Alfie. It's…It's good. I'm good."

Alfred smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that. Master Bruce would be most pleased as well."

"B?" Jason asked as he wiped some loose tears away and sniffed again. Alfred looking away and pretending not to see.

"Yes. We had been hoping that you would come over this year. Master Damian had given us reason to hope that you were amenable to do so this time. Master Bruce then suggested including your 'usual menu'."

 _Damian? Bruce?_ Jason stared. Sure, he'd been hanging out with the kid a lot lately but he wasn't sure how the little bird would know he'd come over when he himself hadn't really thought he would. After all, even if it had been Alfie who'd invited him, if he hadn't wanted to come, he would have come up with a plausible excuse.

And Bruce…he couldn't believe he still remembered about his 'usual menu'. It had been named that way after Bruce had asked him that first winter in the manor what he'd wanted for Christmas dinner. He'd replied candidly that he'd be happy with just the usual. The usual being the meals he'd had with his mom when she'd been better. When he saw their blank faces, he'd told them if it was too weird then he was fine with whatever they had before.

Christmas that year had him eating spaghetti made of Alfie's own sauce, they had a _whole_ fried chicken made crispy with spiced flour, homemade gravy and an actual Christmas cake he'd helped bake to add with the graham cake he'd shyly done himself under Alfred's careful watch.

It had been the best Christmas dinner ever.

Jason looked at Alfred. "Can I just leave you for a sec, Alfie?"

"Of course, Master Jason." Alfred smiled. "Oh but, your apron-" Jason had already gone. Feeling so relieved they had not made a mistake, he went back to preparing the food.

* * *

Jason wasn't sure what made him feel like he had to look for Bruce right then. It wasn't like he couldn't thank him afterwards. But then maybe afterwards, he'd chicken out. Maybe he'd feel like running away. It was already getting a bit too much. The manor looked so homey with all the decorations. The past memories of happier times were beginning to crowd him. Cooking with Alfred was making him feel relaxed but now the meals. _The meals_.

He found him in the living room. Seated by the fire, reading a book. Jason stood in the doorway. He felt restless, his hands opening and closing and opening again with nervous energy. Like he wasn't sure if he wanted to hold onto something or maybe just let go. Concentrated in what he wanted say, he didn't really notice Dick or Tim who'd looked up from the other side of the room.

Jason gave a sniff. Bruce looked up from his book. "B?"

"Jason, what-?"

"Thank you." Bruce gave a tilt of his head in question. "For the usual." Jason looked away. He didn't really want to see how happy and relieved the man looked. It was kind of awkward. Bruce shouldn't look at him like that. Not after…after all the crap between them.

"I'm glad. But since you're the one making it, I should be the one to say thank you."

Jason only nodded before retreating back. He felt flustered. "I'll just go back to…yeah. Ok," he rambled before quickly stepping back out onto the hallway and going back to the kitchen.

He didn't hear Dick ask Bruce what he had meant. Didn't see Tim smile at how happy Bruce looked. How he rolled his eyes when Bruce didn't give Dick a straight answer. Didn't see Damian and Cass come in after him to look curiously at Dick's childish pout.

* * *

Christmas that evening was everything he never really thought he'd wanted. Or rather, it was everything he'd tried not to think about.

Decorating the gingerbread men had had everyone laughing as each had decided to make their own version of Batman before moving on to their own alternative personas past and present. When they'd tried to make one of them in civvies, they all failed to keep it normal and still ended up placing the bat or bird symbol on it. It just goes to show how much it was a part of them. Even outside of their uniforms.

Afterward, as the icing was being left to harden, Alfred had them go off to watch one movie before dinner. Singing along to the carols, laughing when anyone of them went off key either on purpose or not, Jason felt himself smiling all evening though he still tried to hide it. Popcorn had been thrown at the Grinch at the beginning. Alfred's eyebrow had them stopping before it became too many.

Jason left before the end to help Alfred set the table. It was getting saturated with sappiness in the room and he needed a breather. Besides, setting the table had always been fun. From the tacky Christmas tableware (this had been Dick's thing though but he hadn't minded it even then) to the amount of food that was being set. Breathing in the smells of what he'd made. Of what Alfred had prepared. Oh man. His stomach was rumbling already.

Dinner was peaceful enough. If anyone wondered about the graham cake, Bruce, Jason and Alfred only smiled at their questions. With only one incident of near stabbing (Dami, be nice) and one near revenge stab (Timmy, no playing with knives), Jason looked around the table and felt just that little bit of wonder.

How exactly had this happened?

Bruce smiled at him over another serving of graham cake (peaches was the fruit he'd chosen for this year. Alfred left him to slicing up the fruit since it had not been included with the other pre-cut choices. Fresh was best). Dick slurped up the spaghetti like a child. Tim was nibbling on his chicken slice. Cass enjoyed her macaroni. And baby Damian, actually in a good mood, ate up the baby potatoes of his potato salad. Alfred sat beside him and ate so cleanly, Jason wondered if he was using a really good knife or if it was a giant scalpel.

Later on, they'd go back to watching movies. Back to singing Christmas carols and then at precisely midnight, they'd open their gifts. Jason had actually brought them stuff. Well, okay, he'd brought Alfred a gift (a knife set he'd obtained in his travels that reminded him of the old butler), the rest were gift certificates to his…brothers' (damn but it felt good and weird -weirdly good?- to call them that) and sister's (that one was easy and really nice to think though) favourite shops. The art store for Damian. The game store for Tim. An exclusive free meal for two at Dick's favourite restaurant that he'd haggled from the owner, an old crone who made really awesomely good food but was equally good at roasting people with her frank words and glare. Cass' wasn't for a shop but was in fact a free ticket for two to the theatre currently showing The Nutcracker featuring some famous ballerina as the star for this run.

Bruce was hard to get anything for though. So he'd given him a card. A Batman themed Christmas card. It had come in a set and whose companion cards were probably on its way to their costumed originals signed only with the batlogo. Along with its paired gift of plastic squares (Lego™ Batman was the best. Though he wasn't ever gonna say that out loud). He couldn't wait for B to get the calls (Superman was sure to be the first to call in his thanks and greetings). Jason gave a snicker. An uncomfortable B was the best B there was.

For now though, he enjoyed this moment. Good food. Good mood. Good memories. Remembering his first Christmas dinner here. Remembering his mother and sweet smile. He was with family now. Yeah, this night was good.

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
